


your beginning is my end

by riieme



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: And I still haven't improved on those titles pft, Double Drabble, Gen, Non-slash but let's be real, Slightly Angsty idk?, Swearing brought to you by Neku because Joshua is just the worst, There's definitely some unresolved shit between them, character study thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riieme/pseuds/riieme
Summary: the world began with you.it's a beautiful world.





	your beginning is my end

**Author's Note:**

> so one of the prompts for this summer writing prompt thing i'm doing was "fire and ice," and my mind immediately thought of these two so here we go

_ neku is a fire— _

Lively and passionate. He's a flame that everyone draws toward. Not like moths that seek light obsessively— like cavemen that seek  _ life _ obsessively.

He'll burn this world; he's a wild forest fire.

( he's a lovely, flickering fire, casting its light and creating shadows. )

He leaves something stronger and  _ better _ in his wake.

His flames aren't heaven-sent, and they aren't demonic either. They infiltrate your skin and burn you inside-out, and _god_ it hurts. It was never asked for— hell, it wasn't even _wanted._ But here Joshua is— 

Here he is.

_ the world began with you, neku. _

* * *

_ joshua is like ice— _

Frigid and _fucking cold._  

Seriously, who decides they're bored of life and decides to snap his fingers, or whatever the hell composers do to bring about the end of an entire goddamn city?

He's insensitive to life like no one else ever was, and so many times over messed up in the brain.

He's also as slippery as ice. Try to hold onto him for any meaningful amounts of time, and he'll just melt from your fingertips.

What was it all for, anyway?

Even now, you can't really see it, huh?

_ it's a beautiful world, joshua. _

**Author's Note:**

> un... I love these too so much, but it feels like I'm playing in the dark when I'm writing them. but eventually I'll get my characterization of these two down!


End file.
